


The First Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Eliot isn’t sure what to make of Parker, sometimes. <br/>Disclaimer: Ain't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



The first time Eliot kisses Parker - well, actually, she kissed him. She'd jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, and kissed his cheek - or tried to, actually hitting his ear in a drum-bursting, "Mwaaah! My Eliott!" If it had been anyone else, he would've dropped her on her ass, but...Parker, so he just grimaced and whined, and she laughed, and told him he was her charger, she was a knight, and carry her to yon tower so she can rescue the fair man (Hardison, being both tower and man, though anything but fair). Hitching her higher on his back, Eliot hauled her over to Hardison, but he refused to whinney, no matter how much Parker pled.

The first time she really kissed him, Hardison was sleeping on the couch, unable to stay awake despite the whole Star Trek marathon including "TOS" and "Next Gen", whatever the hell that meant. Parker was sitting next to him, in between him and Eliot, and she suddenly turned to Eliot and said, "Hardison and I made an agreement," and without any further information, planted a kiss right on Eliot's mouth. Despite flailing, he couldn't get away - particularly with Parker straddling his thighs. 

When he finally managed to pry her off of him, Eliot hissed, "Hardison's right there!"

Parker gave him the most bland look he'd ever seen. "Uh, huh." Leanng sideways, she slapped Hardison's thigh. "Hardison. Alec. I kissed Eliot." 

"Kiss'm once for me, baby," Hardison said sleepily and Parker grinned and stooped in like a hawk. 

Eliot managed to get a hand between their faces. "I'm not comfortable with this!" he growled.

"Hardison, explain to Eliot." Parker wasn't moving off of his lap, and even folded her arms. 

"Baby girl likes you," Hardison yawned. "I like you." He opened one eye. "Even if you are, you know, more masculine than anyone I know. S'okay, Eliot." 

"See?" 

Eliot grabbed Parker by the waist, ignoring her squawk of surprise, picking her up and setting her back on the couch (not without a struggle. Wiry little thing). "No," he said. "No, no, no." He shook a finger at both of them. "No." Spinning on his heel, he stomped out of the room, Parker sending a pout after him.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Hardison said, looping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her up against him. "Anybody fightin' that hard is gonna come around, sooner or later. Until then, just steal his shirts and wear'm to bed." He smiled. "Besides, you can convince anyone of anything. Even a stubborn little thing like Eliot." Kissing her cheek, Hardison nuzzled her ear. "In the mean time, we can give him something else to think about." 

"What, are you filming us having sex and posting it to his computer?" 

Hardison blinked. "You have the best ideas, sweetheart, truly. Let's get undressed and get that started."


End file.
